Igloo
Families on Club Penguin always have to have a family-friendly igloo, called a "wome" or "iggy" by pookies. These igloos usually consist of a bedroom for each member of the family based off what they usually like. Mumus or Duh Duhs will have to plan ahead on whether they plan to adopt a boy or girl pookie, then make the rooms accordingly. Some important parts to a bedroom are: *'A Window' Windows are nessecary if there's a wall near the room because it makes the room feel more realistic. *'Walls and Door(s)' Members of the family will want to be seperated. Walls like the Snow Wall or the Stone Wall Ruins are good, more common ones to use. To make a door, Mumus or Duh Duhs will add a Snow Arch or Stone Arch Ruins to add an open sort of feeling. If a family member would rather have a more closed in type of room, the owner of the igloo that they are staying in will use a closet (any kind is all right) to make a door. *'A Bed' A bed is the most important part of a family igloo. It is usually ''made of two couches or chairs facing each other, and often the Blue, Green, Purple, or Red Plush Couches are used. Some optional parts that may be in a bedroom are: *'A Television''' If there's no wall in the room or if the owner of the igloo has no wall television (ex. HD TV), they may use the X-Ray machine without the skeleton or the Control Terminal facing backwards as a mock television. *'Curtains, Posters, Etc.' Curtains are relatively common, but not necessary. Posters and other wall items will usually be added based on whose room it is. *'Toys' Toys, like the Puzzle Floor, Presents/Holiday Gifts, the Teddy Bear, tea set, and any other items used for pookies to play with are only used in pookie bedrooms and sometimes in main areas. Another essential room to a family igloo is the kitchen/dining room. Usually they are both in the same area. *'Things Based off the Family Members Personality' This is rare, but sometimes happens. For example, if someone loves music, the igloo owner may give them a piano in their room. Sometimes the family member will ask for the item from another room or just ask if they have it. If they have it/that's okay, the family member will usually give them that item. The cooking part of the kitchen will have: *'A Fridge' Every family will want to have somewhere to store food. The Stainless Steel Fridge, the Fridge (the light blue-green colored one), or the Shiny Red Fridge are the different fridges that may be used. *'A Stove/Oven' Every kitchen needs a stove and oven. Mumus (and, more rarely, Duh Duhs) will need somewhere to cook breakfast, lunch (families don't always eat lunch, but sometimes they do), and dinner. *'A Pantry and/or Sink' Pantries and sinks definitely are a perk, but are not entirely necessary. The dining area of the kitchen will need: *'A Table and Chairs' Commonly used tables are the Bamboo Table and the Rosewood Table, both with their set of chairs. Sometimes families will have their tables "attached" by having them partially overlapping each other. This makes a "long table". An easy way to make a place to sit at the long table is to buy two to four benches and place them next to the table. Big families will often do this. Finally, we come to the last'' major part of a family igloo, the sitting area. This is where families will sit and talk. Living areas may look a lot different some times, but usually, they will have: *'A Couch''' This is basically the only object you will find in every living area. Any couch will work here. *'Chair(s)' Chairs can be any chair, as long as they are comfortable-looking, and they usually match the couch. Sometimes, they will also have a sidetable or TV. Other rooms you may see in a family igloo are bathrooms, play rooms, and yards. These are all optional rooms in the average family igloo. Play room: Play rooms usually have the puzzle floor along with several toys. These toys may include (but are not limited to): a train, Presents (when you press the left or right arrow key until there are more toys), an oven (a mock play kitchen), a Girraffe, zebra, or hippo, a drum set, etc. Bathroom: A bathroom generally has a sinks, a toilet (technically a chair with a puffle water bowl or ice fishing hole on it), Watering Hole, Koi Pond, or Waves are used to make a bathtub, and the Telephone Box with a spraying fire hydrant in it (which makes a shower).(sinks are know hardly used on clubpenguin know.) Yard: A yard usually has flowers (made by pressing the up or down arrows with the Garden) and trees. Sometimes there are trees and clouds. Rarely, there is even a vegetable garden, though this is mostly found in farm family igloos. Category:Pookies Category:Igloos